Karaka
Summary His history is unknown for the most part, however, it is known that he was trained and tutored in martial arts by Ha Jinsung for some time. During the time Karaka was a Regular he received special assignments from FUG while he was taking his tests. Depending on the nature of such tasks, Karaka would assassinate a specific Regular during the test, help a specific Regular to pass the test or fail all the other Regulars and pass the test alone. It is said that the goals of those assignments was probably to violate or mock the rules of the test. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, at most 6-B Name: '''Karaka '''Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Probably over 600 years '''Classification: '''Human (?), Ranker, FUG Slayer, Scout, Fisherman, Wave Controller '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, True Flight, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Shinsoo Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8; His Heart is in a completely closed off dimension), Darkness Manipulation (Through his own style of using the shinsoo, Karaka can create, shape and manipulate darkness), Body Control (Control of microparticles; Was able to control his own body even after being transmuted), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Karaka can reverse it flows to stop movement), Enhanced Vision (Able to see from kilometers away), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with Shinsoo), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple dark baangs with a large AoE), Regeneration (Mid normally, Low-High over time, after vaporizing his body with self-destruction he takes on a spherical form until he has enough energy to regenerate his entire body), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Self-Resurrection (He can "reborn", negating any damage he may have undergone), Absorption (Can absorb his enemies, their normal and energy attacks into his black spheres of shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Telepathy (As a Scout he can read minds), Attack Reflection (Can reflect all damage done to World of Darkness on his opponent), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (His helmet can collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Self-Destruction (If Karaka is suffering from a disadvantage, he may destroy himself in the last resort), Metal Manipulation (Can create and manipulate metal), Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a landscape dimension for his heart and subordinates to reside in), Portal Creation (When in danger it is able to create a portal to summon his minions), Durability Negation (Since the explosions happen inside the body using Piercing Technique, they ignore conventional durability), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy) and Extreme Heat (Was not bothered by the Evankhell's Blazing Orb which produced a heat of at least 1538 degrees), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in), His armored suit has Resistance to Deconstruction (His armor was not affected by Yuri's green bubbles, which was undoing Karaka himself) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Was able to contend with Ha Yuri Zahard and is portrayed as comparable to her. He is feared by the likes of Madoraco, a High Ranker who was capable of holding his own against Yu Han Sung and White with the help of Soo-oh extensively. Wasn't much worried about Hell Joe's power and don't fear him). Can ignore conventional durability with Karaka-Style Piercing Technique Speed: At least Relativistic (Kept up with Ha Yuri Zahard) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class+, at most Country Class '(Physically comparable to Yuri, who can generate these levels of destruction with her punches) 'Durability: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Took several blows and explosions from Yuri. Blocked several needles attacks from Ari Bright Sharon that was intended to kill Baam). Regeneration and Resurrection makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Able to move normally after losing his right arm. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: '''Standard melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shockwaves and Shinsoo '''Standard Equipment: *'Armour Inventory Steel Tree: '''An inventory, which made Karaka withstand the Kranos blast of Yuri, despite having lost an arm. 'Intelligence:' Very High (A trained FUG Slayer, trained by one of the Top 100 High Rankers) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Scout Skills: As a Scout, Karaka is able to read minds. Shinsoo Control: Karaka is able to create black and gold Baangs of impressive destructive power. He later generated a huge ball shinsoo and launched it down, though it was harmlessly absorbed by Evan Edrok. Armor Spell: Karaka seems to have some kind of spell that protected his armor. It is unknown what kind of spell that he meant, but Karaka mentioned something about having an armor spell. Karaka Style Shinsoo Manipulation Technique: World of Darkness: Karaka's own shinsoo control style. It absorbs enemy attacks and, usually, even the enemies themselves if they touch the black baangs. World_of_Darkness.png|Karaka activates the World of Darkness World_of_Darkness_block.jpg|Karaka utilises the World of Darkness to intercept and block shinsoo attacks Horn_whip.png|Black Goral's Horn Whip Black_Twilight.png|Black Twilight Rain_of_Darkness.png|Rain of Darkness Infinite_past_lives.png|Infinite Past Lives 319_-_4.jpg|Black Lotus (Preparing) Karaka_black_lotus.jpg|Black Lotus (Effect) *'Black Goral's Horn Whip:' Its effects remain unknown as its target was Urek Mazino. *'Black Twilight:' A technique meant to stop and wound a foe. Karaka managed to stop Yuri while she was diving toward him, though he was surprised when he realized the Princess suffered no damage at all. *'Damage Counter - Rain of Darkness:' Send back all the accumulated damage from attacks previously absorbed by World of Darkness, in the form of a large shinsoo blast. *'Infinite Past Lives:' Allows Karaka to be "reborn", negating any damage he may have undergone. *'Self-Destruction: '''If Karaka is suffering from a disadvantage, he may destroy himself in the last resort (knowing that he returns in a new body after the act) *'Flower of Darkness - Black Lotus: An offensive combat technique meant to kill the enemy. Karaka's armor tentacles will form a lotus flower shape, creating a sharp front to pierce enemy's body. '''Karaka-Style Piercing Technique: *'Karaka Style Piercing Technique - White Day: '''Karaka's personal style of Jinsung's Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique. Combined with Baam's Zero technique, it's capable to wake up Slayer Baylord Yama from his sleep. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Metal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6